


evening chats

by LightningRei



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: Carol and Dynamite Watkins talk over some coffee.





	evening chats

**Author's Note:**

> gotta dedicate a fic to my otp ANCHORMOM… it was a little hard trying to come up with a good interaction for them but i did it
> 
> this takes place right after action news but dynamite isnt as in a rush to get back to the station as in the episode

Dynamite Watkins and her trusty accomplice, Cam walked side by side as they exited the Boxmore premises. Watkins was busy scanning a folder full of receipts.

 

“Cam, would you look at all of this? It’s amazing how much info we’ve dug up on Lord Boxman. I can’t WAIT to get back to the studio to cover this.” She said eagerly, with a wide grin on her face.

 

Cam beeped happily in agreement.

 

They both crossed the street and arrived at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. She closed the folder and held it at her side. The two stopped by a parked van in front of the bodega and Watkins leaned on it. It had “RAD’S VAN” written on it in bright red.

 

She sighed. “Cam, I couldn’t have done this without you. Thank you so much for motivating me to continue pursuing this hot scoop!”

 

Cam nodded. He would be smiling widely if he were able to.

 

A woman approached the pair, wearing tall white heeled boots. One hand rested on her waist as she waved with her other.

 

“Heya.” She said.

 

“Ah- Carol, was it?”

 

“Yep, that's me! Watkins, you’re the best news reporter I've laid my eyes on.. My son's a fanatic, but not in the bad way if you know what I mean.” Carol chuckled, slightly covering her mouth.

 

“Well if we're being honest here, I'm definitely a fanatic for your fighting skills. Pretty impressive moves.” Watkins smirked, quickly looking Carol up and down.

 

“Oh, I'm flattered! By the way, if you're not busy or anything we can get somethin’ at the coffee shop.”

 

Watkins blinked, her eyebrows raising slightly.

 

“Sure, why not! I'm honored you'd even ask.” She looked down at her comrade. “You okay with waiting a little bit before we go back to the station, Cam?”

 

He gave a thumbs up and a long string of beeps.

 

Watkins returned the thumbs up saying, “Alright, just don't get lost or anything. We have to get right back to the station after this. We have to get Big Cheese."

 

On that note, she turned around and began to follow Carol, who was already on her way to the shop.

 

The sign said “COFFEE” so it was hard to miss. Carol entered first, the bell above the door ringing as it opened. Stepping entirely into the shop, she stood out of the door’s way and held it open for Watkins.

 

“So, you want anything or are we just gonna sit?” Carol asked, walking up to the counter. 

 

“I could go for some coffee.”

 

“Me too. I can pay for ya as well. Shouldn't be too much!”

 

“Well…”

 

“Don't worry about it!”

 

Carol rested a hand on the marble counter to which she was greeted by the barista. They both quickly conversed and Carol ordered some coffee and some scones with the input of Dynamite Watkins.

 

They picked up their order from a strawberry girl and headed to an empty table along the windows. The two women sat across from each other. Carol handed Watkins her order to which she took an immediately started drinking. In between her first sip she quickly untied the pink bandana going through her hair, holding it in her hand.

 

“Aaaah. There's nothing better than black coffee! Bitter, but energizing!” She said, shaking a fist to exaggerate more.

 

“Really? Ha, I'm so used to everything being sweet thanks to my son that I can’t take it black anymore. Personally I love tea more than I ever could for coffee.” 

 

Carol took a scone from the small paper bag and took a big chomp, nearly consuming the whole thing. She slid the bag cross the table, it only had two scones left. Watkins graciously took one and ate it between sips of her coffee.

 

“Carol, have you ever considered moving to Neo Riot City? I think your skills could do nicely there, especially at P.O.I.N.T.”

 

Carol sighed at the mention of P.O.I.N.T. “Nah, I like living near the Plaza. Plus, if I moved back there, no one could take over my dojo!”

 

“Fair, fair.” Watkins nodded.

 

“But hey, aside from me, how is it at the station? You always seem to be very enamored in your job.”

 

“Ha, enamored isn’t what I’d say. I  _ LOVE _ my job! The rush of digging deeper into cases, the feeling of all the eyes on me while I’m on air! I live for it, though I feel I may be exaggerating.” She laughed, then took another sip of her coffee.

 

Carol returned a smile, then went to grab the bag holding the last scone. Her hand paused before she grabbed it and looked up at Watkins. She gave a quick nod with a small smile, and Carol pulled the bag from in front of her. Watkins watched Carol as she drank the last of her coffee and ate the scone. She tilted her head way back to get the remainder of her drink before coming back down. 

 

She gazed outside the big window, in which the sun was entirely down. The only thing really to be seen were the people standing under or around street lights. 

 

“Yknow,” Watkins piped up. “I’d love to interview you.” She rested her elbow on the table, pointing at the woman across from her. Her other elbow rested on the table closer to her body, her hand nested under her face.

 

Carol looked back at Dynamite, slightly flabbergasted.

 

“The public  _ deserves _ to know about you. Or at least I do.” 

 

The blonde felt her face warming up, she was stuck on words.

 

“Of course you can interview me. But just at another time, you wouldn’t want to get caught up here would you?”

 

Dynamite smiled, surprised by her answer. She nodded and stood up, to which Carol did as well.

 

“It’s getting a little late, I’ve gotta head back to the station and figure out some things for the rest of my scoop.”

 

“And I’ve gotta go home and make my boy some food.”

 

The two left the coffee shop at the same time, both heading in seperate directions. Watkins tied the bandana back through her hair as she went back to meet her comrade. She looked back at Carol who was in front of the bodega, holding her son in her arms. She looked over at Watkins and seemed to soften a little. She waved at her, a wide grin on her face, and her cheeks only a little rosy.

 

Watkins stared for a moment and waved back smiling.


End file.
